pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zekrom
/ |gen=Generation V |species=Deep Black Pokémon |body=06 |type=Dragon |type2=Electric |metheight=2.9 m |imheight=9'06" |metweight=345.0 kg |imweight=760.6 lbs. |ability=Teravolt |color=Black}} Zekrom (Japanese: ゼクロム Zekuromu) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It is the mascot for Pokémon White. It is part of the Tao Trio, along with Reshiram and Kyurem. Biology Physiology Zekrom is a large, black draconian Pokémon that seems to share its theme with its counterpart, Reshiram. It has piercing red eyes and dark gray to black skin that seems to be armor-like. It has a large, generator-like tail and long mane that ends in a tip, both seem to glow in an iridescent blue color. It also has a set of black wings behind its three-clawed arms. Evolution Zekrom does not evolve. Game Info Pokédex Entries Game Locations , N's Castle (White) |bwrarity = One |black2white2 = Dragonspiral Tower (Black 2 only) |b2w2rarity = One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Fabled Cave (Requires a Level 100 Pokémon in the party, Alpha Sapphire only) |orasrarity = One |ultrasunultramoon = Ultra Space Wilds (Rocky World; Ultra Moon only) |usumrarity = One |swordshield=Transfer from Pokémon HOME |swshrarity=None}} Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= 1 |Dragon Rage|—|100|10|Dragon|Special}} 1 |'Thunder Fang'|65|95|15|Electric|Physical}} 8 |[[Imprison]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 15 |Ancient Power|60|100|5|Rock|Special}} 22 |'Thunderbolt'|90|100|15|Electric|Special}} 29 |'Dragon Breath'|60|100|20|Dragon|Special}} 36 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical}} 43 |Zen Headbutt|80|90|15|Psychic|Physical}} 50 |'Fusion Bolt'|100|100|5|Electric|Physical}} 54 |'Dragon Claw'|80|100|15|Dragon|Physical}} 64 |Noble Roar|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} N/A |[[Imprison]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 71 |[[Crunch]]|80|100|15|Dark|Physical}} 78 |'Thunder'|110|70|10|Electric|Special}} 85 |'Outrage'|120|100|10|Dragon|Physical}} 92 |Hyper Voice|90|100|10|Normal|Special}} 100 |'Bolt Strike'|130|85|5|Electric|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites |bwspr = Zekrom BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Zekrom BW.gif |b2w2spr = Zekrom BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shiny Zekrom BW.gif |Vback = Zekrom Back BW.gif |Vbacks = Zekrom Back Shiny BW.gif |xyspr = Zekrom XY.gif |xysprs = Zekrom Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Zekrom XY.gif |orassprs = Zekrom Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Zekrom Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Zekrom Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime * Zekrom (MS014) * Zekrom (anime) * Zekrom (MS018) * Hilbert's Zekrom Trivia * It was first revealed on the official Pokémon website on May 28, 2010 along with Reshiram. This makes the two the first Pokémon simultaneously revealed worldwide. * Zekrom has similar traits of those found in Zapdos. ** Both are a part of a Legendary Trio. ** Both are a part of a Fire-Electric-Ice trio. ** Both are the Electric type in their trio. ** Both of the names of these legendary Pokémon start with "Z". * Zekrom is the first Pokémon to have a type combination of Dragon and Electric. It is so far the only Pokémon to have this permanent type combination. The only other Pokémon to have this type combination is Mega Ampharos but reversed. * Zekrom, along with Reshiram and Kyurem, is part of the Tao Trio. Zekrom embodies mechanism. * The roar used for Zekrom is Megaguirus', a monster from the Godzilla franchise. In Movie 14, though, he had the roar of Baragon, another monster from the same franchise. Reshiram received Megaguirus' roar, as a result. * Zekrom also appears in a Dream World minigame; if the WIFI Zekrom from the Black version game is brought over to the Dream World, in the special home, Victini appears, and afterwards, at the intro of that minigame, Victini tries to break the barrier, but its attack is useless, and so the player has to ask his/her WIFI Zekrom for help by collecting power ups. The finishing move is Zekrom using an electrical attack to blow up the barrier. * Zekrom's move, Bolt Strike, is Thundurus' species. Etymology Zekrom's name comes from the Japanese word "kuro", which means "black", referencing its color. 'Ze' is used as a harder sound then Rehiram's 'Re', to indicate a stronger pokemon. Gallery 644Zekrom_BW_anime.png 644Zekrom_BW_anime_2.png 644Zekrom_BW_anime_3.png 644Zekrom_Dream.png 644Zekrom Dream 2.png 644Zekrom Pokémon HOME.png PP2_Zekrom.png Zekrom-GO.png 644Zekrom Pokémon Rumble Blast.PNG Zekrom_BW1_artwork.jpg Reshiram_Zekrom_artwork.png N_and_Zekrom.jpg Mirage_Spot_Legendary_Pokémon.png de:Zekrom Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Large Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Tao Trio Category:Reptile Pokémon